


Art: Past, Present and Future

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Canon Era, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Immorality, M/M, Military, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Uniforms, tradition art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Traditional art, depicting Arthur's death, rebirth and reunion with Merlin. For gwyllion's Merlin Holiday's prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to mods for organising this wonderful fest. This is my first time as a participant, I really enjoyed creating this art for gwyllion, and trying out some new techniques. 
> 
> Many thanks to my Art beta DYLogger.
> 
> Original prompt: make a mood board about Arthur's death and rebirth or make an art that shows the tenderness between Arthur and Merlin.
> 
> To Gwyllion, I loved your ideas and have combined your request, I hope I've managed to interpret your prompt and you like what I have done.

_Traditional art, three images using coloured pencils on black and cream cartridge paper._

 

**Past, Present and Future: The Death and Rebirth of Arthur Pendragon:**

_“This is not good bye.”_

  
_“Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again.”_

 

“Come on soldier, almost there.”

“Soldier? … Arthur, it’s Merlin!”

“Try not speak, Private, you need to conserve your energy.”

 

“I came back for you, Merlin. I remember, I remember everything and I'm taking you home”.

THE END (or beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you liked what you saw.


End file.
